White Dove
by sydsyd1134
Summary: Have you ever had one of those days that you wished you weren't where you were now, in that right about now situation? Allen was in the middle of the longest day of his life. You'd be quite frustrated when you'd be force to wear a dress.


**I do not own D. Gray-Man or Kuroshitsuji. Yep I'm back with another one-shot! More Seballen yummies! This one-shot was spawned during a text from my Sebastian (I roleplay Allen) about Allen sent on a mission forced in drag to the same party Druitt hosted where Ciel was forced in drag. **

**Warnings: Cursing, Sexual Themes, Rape Themes, Yaoi goodness, boys in dresses, pedophiles, Darker themes, and the Viscount Druitt.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>From the mind that brought you The Bishop on the Playing Board and Chess in Monochrome <strong>_

_**Sydney presents:**_

_**White Dove**_

Have you ever had one of those days that you wished you weren't where you were now, in that right about now situation? Allen was in the middle of the longest day of his life. You'd be quite frustrated on where your life was going in you were pressured and forced to agree to wear one of the finest baby blue dresses found in Victorian England.

Damn this mission.

Damn this thought-to-be contractor for the Earl, Viscount Druitt. Why did he have to be a lecher for young ladies?

And damn Komui to hell for picking his name out of the hat out of all the exorcists present in the Order.

These heels were killing Allen; he had no idea why girls enjoyed wearing these. He swore he was getting blisters on his blisters. And the never ending anxiety of being caught or tripping over his dress or have his fancy frilly hat with a thick half-veil covering his scarred half of his face, or white hair extensions fall off was killing him. Or worse, smudging his makeup Lenalee worked so hard to put on for him.

The 'special training' for the mission was hard enough. He was put through hard tutoring by oblivious male geeks who probably each never had a real girlfriend who got everything out of an outdated book. Balancing heavy stacks of books on his head for balance was pretty easy, but eating like a proper young lady strained the boy's patience. Allen wanted to scream when had to learn how to walk in heels. His cheeks were never redder when his comrades finally saw him in his finished tailored dress.

Mana would be rolling in his grave.

Kanda and Lavi and Komui were dead meat.

Fuck, he couldn't breathe in this corset.

Allen scanned the crowd as he remained a pretty wallflower. All these rich, snotty aristocrats made a poor hardworking orphan lurch in jealousy and disgust. Allen really had no personal problems with the upper class, it was just like every other lower working class simply despised the fat, rich, and lazy nobles of Her Majesty. Allen never really imagined him waltzing around one of their grand galas, especially in lady's garments.

Allen's musings were cut by a high-pitched squeal, "Kyaaa! Miss your dress is so cute!" by instinct Allen whipped around and saw a little blonde girl, no older than a few years from him. She was a cute young thing with bright blonde curled pigtails and big emerald eyes sparkling in admiration. She wore a pretty red dress and wore a smile that had a caring aura around it.

Allen composed himself and said in a falsetto girl's voice, "Ah, thank you. It's personally tailored."

"Ooh!" the girl grabbed Allen's elbow length white gloved hands. "Is it a private tailor or something out of the Ms. Cherie collection?" she then babbled questions on who was his tailor. Really its design was by Lenalee and put together by the change sewing talents of Johnny. Allen seemed to be in the daze as he was fitted with the dress and had his measurements taken. The girl then broke his daze, "By the way, my name is Elizabeth Midford, but you can call me Lizzie. What's your name miss?"

Allen panicked for a moment; they had not gone over with him his alias for his disguise. It took him a moment before Allen put on a fake smile and said, "M-My name is Ellen Walker." _'Smooth Allen. Smooth. Pure genius'_ Allen thought ruefully.

"Walker? I never heard of that family before? What kind of nobility are you from?"

This part Allen was trained for, lying. "I'm the daughter of a famous musician. It's not really nobility but we are quite rich since my father performs for the Queen himself."

Lizzie seemed satisfied with the answer, "Okay Ellen! Let's be friends ok?"

"Ok!" Allen grinned falsely as he proceeded of girlishly giggling with the blonde. Lizzie was soon distracted by a girl her age in a pink dress with a man all dress in black. Allen then felt himself being stared at by mysterious reddish-brown eyes of the black-clothed stranger. The man gave an enigmatic smirk and turned away and rushed off with the panicky girl in pink to avoid the giggling Lizzie in the crowd. "That was…odd…" Allen sighed taking another sip of his cider. "I wonder who he was.."

Oh god, was he blushing?

* * *

><p>A little more into the party Allen started the wander the ballroom. He saw an elegant woman dressed all in red laughing hauntingly as she was being fanned by cheery Asian man, being surrounded by many infatuated men. Allen sighed, aristocrats were aristocrats.<p>

But where was that contractor? Yes the Order was merely trailing after a rumor of a dashing perverse viscount who had a fetish for the dark arts. But in the Black Order rumors were as good as absolute information. Allen was beginning to think this entire venture was all in vain; his eye could not pick up the slightest of Akuma. Just wealthy nobles enjoying a dull party.

"Excuse me miss," a smooth male's voice drawled out. Allen turned behind him and saw a very handsome man with long platinum blonde hair amethyst eyes, dressed in an elegantly frilled white suit. "I couldn't imagine missing to greet such a lovely young lady such as you at my party. Though I don't recall your face, I must say pardon; it is quite embarrassing to forget a beautiful girl like yourself.

This was him! The Viscount. Allen blushed at being call pretty over and over, not used to such praise. Allen took a deep breath, time for some hardworking acting. Allen batted his eyelashes flirtingly and smiled, "It is quite alright my lord. I am Ellen Walker, the daughter of an infamous musician." Allen did a quick curtsy, retaining his fake girly smile. "But I must say even the charming atmosphere of this party still cannot push back of that person out of my mind…" Allen then mocked a saddened widow's face.

"Person?" Druitt asked interest in his voice.

"Oh yes my lord. My beloved betrothed Timcampy recently died in a horrible accident and I cannot get over his death," Allen mewled sadly. That was a lie; Timcampy was actually hiding in Allen's hat recording everything. "It was truly tragic! I'd do **anything** to get him back to me." Allen felt disgusted in his flirty pathetic tone of girl voice. This demeaned every strong woman he ever met.

Much to Allen's disgust, the Viscount mad advances towards him, wrapping his slimy rich arms around his waist and pulling him close to him. "Ah, poor sweet, innocent white dove. Your hair intrigued me the most. At first I thought you were a lovely elderly woman, or a fairy of the oncoming snow this winter. No little doves like you should ever go through such heartbreak. What if I told you I can make all that pain go away…?"

Not the answer Allen was hoping for, but it was good enough. Allen needed to pull through it, "Erm..w-what kind of way…?"

"Well…"

"Viscount! Druitt you old dog!" A hearty guffaw came from another random nobleman. "Come here and chat with me. Leave your lady-hunting for later on."

"Pardon me little dove, I have other business to attend to." Druitt smiled and bowed. "Forgive me. Let's continue this later." He left to chat with the other man.

Allen finally caught up with his heart. Allen hastily walked away, trying to hold his lady-like composure. He ignored the jealous glances of the admiring smitten young ladies with the count shot at him. Allen was walking so fast he accidently bumped into the girl earlier in the pink dress. Allen managed to stay on his two feet and helped the girl no to fall as well. "Ah, I'm so sorry miss!"

"Watch where you are going next time, you bloody idiot!" the girl snapped, swatting Allen's hands away from hers. Allen gave her a slightly peeved look, but brushed the girl's rudeness off. The girl muttered a quick, "Sorry, and thanks." And hurried off to gain the Viscount's attention.

"Forgive my mistress," it was the man in black again. Allen looked up at him, for he was much taller than him. "She is very objective –focused type. My lady," he bowed and took Allen's dainty left hand, kissing it softly. Allen felt his cheeks go red again.

Goddamnit.

Regaining his wits, Allen immediately jumped back into character. "It's no problem at all." He giggled, smiling cutely. "I'm Ellen by the way. Ellen Walker." He curtsied.

The man bowed elegantly. "My name is-"

"Sebastian! Don't dawdle..I think I hear Lizzie close!"

"Ah forgive me Lady Walker, duty calls. Until later then?" the man seemed to glide after his mistress.

"Yeah…later…" Allen seemed entranced in the man's mystery and charms. Allen shook it off, mumbling to himself, "Wake up Allen! He's a man...a man named Sebastian apparently..." Allen liked the name.

Dare he say was he immediately infatuated with this man like a mere schoolgirl?

Ew.

Allen had nothing against homosexuality. Love and let love was his belief. Allen just never really had the thought of being with a man…yet again he never actually had a girlfriend or even his real first kiss yet. His life was always taken up by work, training, tragedy, and food to actually think about his personal life. But…this man was making him a bit itchy now.

But, how to scratch a confusing itch?

* * *

><p>Few minutes into the party even further, somehow a magic show was scheduled for tonight. Allen was no idiot by any contrast to notice it was Mr. Sebastian in a white mask performing magic tricks with a large unaffected wardrobe. It was amazing watching him his familiar Asian volunteer go at it. The Chinese man was as fast as lighting stabbing that wardrobe. But the most amazing trick was that Sebastian came out of the locked wardrobe unscathed. Allen had to applaud in wonder with the other party-members.<p>

Once the excitement died down, Allen noticed the girl in pink and the viscount was nowhere to be found. Allen quietly cursed his luck and decided to look for the viscount in the halls, since the atmosphere here was already chaffing.

The halls were dark, not even a dim light helped. He could barely see where he was going! Allen felt along the walls for some sort of lamp or a light switch. He felt an open doorknob and slipped in. Allen found a lamp and lit it. He was in some sort of guest bedroom.

But the window…it was open.

Allen narrowed his eyes and closed the door. "That's strange…"

A flash of black passed over him.

Next thing Allen knew he was pinned to the soft guest bed. Allen's stormy gray eyes were wide in shock as he stared into the darkened image of a very familiar man.

"M-Mister Sebastian! W-What are you-" Allen was interrupted when Sebastian pressed his lips forcefully on Allen's. Allen moaned in surprise and protest. Allen struggled to push him off with all his strength. But Sebastian was even strong than he was. Allen was straddled in a compromising position.

His face was beat red as Sebastian flipped over his skirt. "I know what you really are," Sebastian said darkly. "I will not let you interfere with my master's mission. Ironic though, my master is here in drag as well as a dog of God also in drag after the same prey. How embarrassing for both. Yet you make such a lovely girl," he removed Allen's frilled collar and licked down his neck. Allen had goose bumps, he was speechless. "I can tell you are a virgin. I can also tell you have a soul that sweetly rivals my master's. If only I wasn't contracted to him.."

Allen swore his eyes glow a feral red.

It all happened so fast.

The touching. The licking, the sucking. The ravishing.

The rape.

Allen protested as cried out, hoping for someone to hear him as his undergarments were discarded. His own innocence was taken as the man thrusted his manhood into his rear. Allen loved and hated it. He cried, his eyeliner running down his cheeks. His hat falling off with the veil showing his gruesome scar.

The shame.

The embarrassment.

The night he felt he was falling in love with the wrong person. The frightening part of it was he wanted more.

"Ah Sebastian!" Allen moaned. "Harder! Harder! Faster! Ahh it's so big and nice! ~" Allen moaned like a needy whore as Sebastian thrusted into him. "It feels so good! So wrong! Noo!"

Sebastian, having his first good screw in what it seemed like ages, sweated. This boy was actually a nice fuck. Nothing like tainting a pure cleric boy. "Yes…I must remind you though I am on a tight schedule. Almost as tight as your perfect ass." He thrusted harder and faster. "Hmm~ looks like its time."

Allen finally felt relief as he felt hot sticky liquid fill his anus. Allen blushed, a dazed drunken look. His hair and extensions a mess, his makeup and eyes leaking, and his dress amiss. "Se…Bastian…"Allen croaked.

Sebastian gave the boy a deep tonguing in the mouth before pulling his trousers up, slicking back his hair stylishly, and putting on his spectacles. "Forgive me my love, duty calls. Thank you for the lovely night. Please tell your employers the Viscount has nothing to do with your sort of demons. Filthy contraptions they are."

Allen nodded, sniffling that all of this was just a big mistake. "W-Will I see you again?" he tried to sit up, his ass very sore.

"Perhaps yes. Perhaps no. Maybe in only your dreams. Do you want to see me again?"

"I…I…I do."

"Well, my pure white dove…" the man opened the door and smirked charmingly. "I am merely one hell of a butler…"

* * *

><p>Time rolled on since then. The viscount was arrested the day after for selling girls in the black market, exposed by an undercover dog of the Queen. Allen returned to the Order fruitless. And he rather not tell the others of that horrifying beautiful moment.<p>

Allen seemed to be more lenient with dresses now. It was disturbing to see him sometimes just wear heels for the fun of it. Komui remarked that they created a monster.

But Allen would sometimes just lock his door and window and dress in that frilly baby blue dress he decided to keep for memories' sake. Allen smiled as he spotted a red-eyed raven pecking at his window. He opened it and let the bird in.

The raven would then transform into a black-haired man in a butler's waistcoat. He kissed Allen passionately and whispered darkly.

"_**My little dove you will always belong to me."**_


End file.
